The Cell Block Tango
by RosalieAnneliese
Summary: Written by request. See all details inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Written by request. This request comes from someone who is a fan of Orange Is the New Black, and they want to know what it would look like if Olivia Benson was on the opposite side of the justice system — a convict paying her debt to society for crimes she has committed. This is going to be a multi-chapter story featuring characters from multiple TV shows, including but not limited to Law and Order: SVU, Chicago PD, Orange Is the New Black, The Fosters, and NCIS. There ****_will_**** be spanking in this story. Some of you have mentioned to me that you don't like it when Olivia is in charge of disciplining more than one person. If you are one of these people, then I recommend that you skip this story. This is a prison setting and Olivia is the matriarch of her own little "family" with several members that occasionally need to be taken in hand. As usual, Olivia and Alex will end up together romantically, but it won't happen for a few chapters.**

**Also, I have a list of requests as long as my leg. If you have been waiting to see your request fulfilled, please rest assured that I haven't forgotten about you and please be patient with me. As of the end of last year, I am a single parent, and as much as I would love to spend all of my time writing, FanFiction doesn't pay the bills or feed my babies.**

Olivia sighed as she stepped from the shower stall. It was far from luxurious, but at least she was clean. The brunette woman wrapped a towel around her slender frame and went to a vacant sink to brush her teeth. After all these years behind bars, being nearly naked in full view of other people no longer bothered her. On the contrary, the familiar morning buzz around the prison was strangely comforting. This was home for the remaining years of her sentence, and since establishing herself as top dog early on, most days were smooth sailing. Nobody dared to mess with Olivia or those she chose to bring under her protection. Olivia wasn't violent unless she was forced to defend herself or one of her girls, and although she was physically strong and exercised daily, she had something much more dangerous than strength. She had pull within the system, both inside the prison and outside, and that made her feared and respected by her fellow inmates. Olivia had brains and with her connections, she had power that very few inmates possessed.

"Hey, Mama." Callie Jacob walked in and began to undress for her shower. Callie was young, just barely twenty-two years old, less than a year into her sentence, and was one of the women under Olivia's protection. She was currently Olivia's youngest daughter.

"Morning, baby. How's your butt?" Olivia leaned over to spit her toothpaste into the sink.

"Hurts like hell, but I'll live." Callie winced, remembering the spanking Olivia had given her yesterday afternoon with a wooden spoon borrowed from the kitchen. Then she smiled, remembering how Olivia had cuddled and babied her afterwards until she stopped crying. Callie had grown up in the foster care system with her younger brother and Olivia was the only true mother she had ever known.

"Yeah, you will. After breakfast, we'll go to the dispensary and get you some arnica for the pain. No more acting like a wildcat on crack, understood?" Olivia spun Callie around to inspect the damage, satisfied that Callie's bottom would be thoroughly healed in a day or two.

"I'll be good." Callie promised, standing still and letting Olivia look at her bottom.

"That's my girl. And don't be late for breakfast. Red doesn't like stragglers." Olivia gently swatted Callie's spanked bottom, nudging her toward the shower. Callie yelped and grinned as she stepped under the lukewarm spray. She felt safe knowing that Olivia was around to protect her, even if it was from herself.

Olivia dressed quickly and went back to her cell in search of a hairband to pull her long brown hair into a ponytail like she always did. With that accomplished, she went to find food. There was already a long line in the cafeteria, but as usual, Olivia went straight to the front, ignoring the grumbling and profanity of the other inmates.

"Morning, Red. What's for breakfast?" Olivia greeted the Russian woman behind the counter. Like Olivia, Red was the matriarch of her own little 'family' within the prison and the two women had become good friends over the years.

"The usual slop. Damn prison can afford new plumbing for the east bathroom, but can't afford decent ingredients for a damn pancake."

"You seen any of my girls yet this morning?" Olivia grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and took a bite.

"At your usual table." Red nodded in the opposite direction.

Olivia picked up her tray and walked over to her usual table where all three of her children were already there waiting for her.

"Morning, my babies." Olivia kissed each of them on the head, giving an extra kiss to Callie who was having trouble finding a comfortable position to sit.

"Hey, Mama, I've got a meeting with my lawyer this afternoon." Erin Lindsay announced with a triumphant smile.

"That's good, baby. I'm sure Greylek can get you a good deal. She's a damn fine attorney. I'll pull some strings and make sure you get a good judge."

"Well, I met with my lawyer yesterday while Callie was getting her butt paddled, and he's completely useless." Piper Chapman whined between bites of flavorless scrambled eggs. Callie whimpered and laid her head against Olivia's shoulder. She didn't like being reminded of her punishment, especially by one of her sisters.

"Keep complaining, baby. All it'll get you is a trip back to my cell for a 'discussion' over my knee. And don't talk with your mouth full. We're locked up, but we're not animals." Olivia scolded her eldest daughter.

"Sorry, Mama." Piper hung her head, effectively chastised for the moment.

"I'll make some calls and see about getting you a better lawyer. Only the best for my babies."

Piper smiled. Olivia was strict with them, but she always had their best interests at heart and they knew that they were loved. When they were finished eating, Erin and Piper went their separate ways. The family would see each other again at lunch time. Callie finished her own meal and then sat and waited until Olivia was finished eating. Olivia stood up from the table and smiled.

"Come on, let's go see what we can do about your butt." As they walked through the halls together, Olivia and Callie talked and laughed.

"Hey, DiNozzo! I need some arnica!" Olivia called through the door of the dispensary once it finally became their turn in line.

"Sorry, Liv, we're fresh out of arnica. You'll have to settle for this until the order comes in." Officer Tony DiNozzo handed Olivia a bottle of baby lotion.

"Hmm. It'll work. Thanks."

Olivia led Callie back to her cell and sat down on her cot. Callie pulled down her pants and panties and draped herself across Olivia's lap just as she had done yesterday, only this time she knew it was to comfort her instead of punish her. Callie relaxed over Olivia's lap as Olivia rubbed the baby lotion into her red bottom. It didn't work as well to soothe the sting as the arnica would have, but it would have to suffice. Callie got up and dressed, and the two women embraced.

"Good girl. Now scoot and stay out of trouble. I'll see you at lunch." Olivia smiled.

Olivia made her way to the TV room and was watching an old black and white movie when suddenly Red walked in escorting Piper by the elbow. The blonde woman had grass stains on her jumpsuit and a scrape on her forehead that Red had apparently patched up for her.

"What's up?" Olivia inquired.

"Nicky is in her cell waiting for me to deal with her, but I thought I should deliver Piper to you first. I was in the garden tending to my tomatoes when suddenly Nicky and Piper are rolling around on the ground trying to kill each other. I haven't been able to get the full story out of them, but they should thank their lucky stars it was me who found them and not one of the officers."

Olivia sighed. Her girls were going to be the death of her.

"Thanks for stepping in, Red. You better go take care of Nicky. I'll deal with this one."

Red nodded, and turned to address Piper.

"You are not one of my daughters, but our families have always been close. Mark my words, you hurt one of my girls again and you'll spend the rest of your sentence standing up."

With those words, she left to go deal with Nicky. Piper sighed and turned to Olivia, waiting nervously for her to say something.

"My movie's almost over. Go to my cell and wait for me. You, my baby girl, are in a lot of trouble and we are going to have a very long talk. Look through my locker and find my hairbrush, then sit on my bed and wait for me."

"Yes, Mama." Piper mumbled, and turned to leave.

Less than half an hour later, Olivia returned to her cell and found Piper sitting on the bed holding the hairbrush as if it were a snake. Olivia sat down next to her and took the hairbrush from her.

"Tell me what happened. Look me in the eye when I'm talking to you."

"She made me mad. She asked if I had a joint, I said no, and she called me a loser."

"So you threw the first punch." Olivia stated rather than asked.

"No, I didn't."

"Don't lie to me. I know you too well for that. What are my rules?"

"No drugs, and no fighting except in self defense. I really don't have a joint, Mama! I swear it!" Piper's eyes grew wide, praying that Olivia would believe her.

"I believe you, baby. I know all of my girls are clean. Sadly, Nicky isn't, but that is none of your concern. It's between Red and Nicky. You and your sisters are my concern, and today you broke one of my rules, so I'm afraid it's time to pay the consequences. Stand up."

Piper obediently stood up, blinking back tears. Olivia pulled down Piper's pants and panties and guided the blonde woman across her lap. Piper settled in, knowing that she wasn't going anywhere for a while. Olivia raised up her strong right hand and began to pepper Piper's bare bottom with sharp spanks until her bottom was a uniform shade of red. She picked up the hairbrush and gently tapped it against Piper's bottom.

"Why are you being punished, baby?"

"For fighting." Piper sniffled and whimpered. She could feel the sting in her bottom and she knew that it was only about to get worse.

Piper soon began to sob as her bottom was spanked from red to crimson. She soon went limp across Olivia's lap, but didn't dare beg for mercy. This spanking was over when Olivia said it was over, and not one single swat before then. Each of Olivia's girls had learned that the hard way. Piper laid her head on Olivia's leg and sobbed. After what felt like hours, she finally heard the words she'd been longing to hear.

"Okay, baby, all done."

Piper got up and found her way onto Olivia's lap. Olivia always held them after the pain of a sound spanking, letting them cry for as long as they needed to. Olivia cuddled Piper close to her heart and rocked her, stroking her long blonde hair.

"That's my good girl. It's over, baby. I know you're sorry. There, there. Cry it all out."

Piper tried to smile through her tears. She hated to admit it, but she actually felt much better. She had been in a bad mood all day and it was almost as if she had just really needed that spanking, had needed Olivia to remind her who was in charge. She did as she was told and cried out all of her frustration and sadness and pain, feeling safe and loved in the arms of the woman she had come to love as her mother.

"I'm sorry I was bad, Mama." Piper whimpered, wiping her tears away with her sleeve as Olivia continued to rock her.

"You aren't bad, baby. You're a human being like all of us and all human beings are entitled to a bad day once in a while. It's the end of the month, so I'm willing to chalk this one up to hormones. Just try to keep the attitude in check for a while and no more fights, okay? I don't like punishing any of my babies." Olivia kissed Piper's forehead.

"Me and Callie have certainly kept you on your toes this week." Piper smiled.

"Well, don't feel too bad. I'm sure Erin will join you soon enough." Olivia joked, causing Piper to giggle.

"Can I hang out with you for a while?" Piper asked, feeling rather clingy after such a hard spanking.

"Of course. Wanna play cards?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter briefly introduces Alex Vause from Orange Is The New Black. This is NOT Alex Cabot from Law and Order: SVU. She is still to come. They are different characters from different shows with the same first name. I considered leaving Alex Vause out of the story, but I love her too much to exclude her. Throughout the rest of the story, I will do my best to differentiate between the two characters so you guys don't get confused.**

Alex Vause hummed to herself as she walked back from the laundry room. She held her breath when a guard approached her and let it out when he passed by without incident. She passed by Nicky's cell and was surprised to see her sister sitting on her cot with tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, kid. What's wrong?"

"I was fighting with Chapman. Mommy sent me here to wait for her."

"Wait a minute. You mean, you actually had the nerve to get into a fight after what Mommy did to your butt last month? Damn, girl, you're crazy! You realize Mommy's gonna wear you out with the stick, right?" Alex choked back her laughter.

"It wasn't my fault! All I wanted was a damn joint!" Nicky whined.

"Doesn't that kind of defeat the purpose of getting clean?" Alex mused.

"Alex, my love, do not give your sister a hard time unless you want to join her in what is about to happen to her." Red scolded as she entered Nicky's cell.

"No, Ma'am. I'm sorry." Alex wisely lowered her eyes. She wanted to stay as far away from the stick as humanly possible.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing too." Red nodded toward Nicky.

"Sorry, sis. I was just teasing. Love you." Alex hugged Nicky.

"Love you too." Nicky returned the affection.

"And I love you both, but right now, Alex, you need to leave us alone while your sister and I have a discussion about behavior." Red reached into her pocket and pulled out what all of her daughters referred to as 'the stick'. It was actually a broken curtain rod from the rec room with the broken end taped off, about the length of a ruler and about the diameter of a pencil, and it was extremely painful.

With an encouraging wink toward Nicky, Alex left.

"Mommy, please don't use the stick! I'll be good!" Nicky pleaded, looking fearfully up at Red.

"I know you will, my love. A session with the stick will make sure of that. Now assume the position." Red commanded in her motherly, no-nonsense tone that all of her girls knew better than to disobey.

Nicky sniffled and reluctantly stood up. She pulled down her pants and panties and bent over her cot, gripping the sheets until her knuckles were white. The first time Nicky had needed to be spanked, she had refused to bend over until Red took her across her lap and held her in place while she spanked her with the stick. Nicky hated being pinned down and from then on was always obedient when Red told her to bend over. The first lick literally took Nicky's breath away and she choked on a scream. She and all of her sisters were thoroughly convinced that there was nothing worse than the stick except solitary confinement.

"I know that Piper threw the first punch, so I am less upset about the fight, even though it was incredibly stupid to fight in plain view of the guards, and more upset that you intended to break your sobriety. You know that you can always come to me or one of your sisters if you are struggling. That's why we create family units, to help each other and support each other. We are a family and we love you and I want you to think about this spanking the next time you are considering breaking your sobriety." Red lectured as she spanked.

In all, Nicky received thirty-four licks of the stick, one for each day she had been sober so far. Red threw down the stick and resisted the urge to scoop up her sobbing baby.

"Into the corner with you, my love."

Red didn't believe in comforting her daughters immediately after a spanking, just as she had never believed in comforting her own sons immediately after a spanking when they were growing up. She believed that it was important to give her naughty child time to reflect on the punishment, the reasons for it, and resolve to never make the same mistakes again before offering them comfort. Nicky shuffled to the corner and stood there with her hands on her head for the full twenty minutes. By that time, she was still crying but not quite as hard. A rush of relief overwhelmed her when Red finally pulled her from the corner and wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Mommy." Nicky cried on Red's shoulder.

"I know, my love. Everything's okay now. You're a good girl."

Nicky stayed cuddled in Red's arms for what felt like hours, but was probably only thirty minutes or so. Nicky yawned, and Red smiled.

"It's nap time for you, my love. You've had an eventful afternoon. I'll have Alex or Ziva come get you for lunch, but I want you to stay here in your cell until then."

"Yes, Mommy." Nicky yawned again and pulled her clothes back into place with a wince. Spankings exhausted her.

Suddenly, an alarm began to sound, and Red rolled her eyes as the two women got down on the floor.

"Or skip the nap and get down on the floor. I swear the guards set that thing off just for kicks." Red grumbled.

Every time the alarm went off, Olivia's mothering instincts kicked in to protect her children and she did a mental check of where each of them were supposed to be at that time. If she didn't know where they were, then it was entirely possible that the alarm had been set off for them and, knowing her girls, that would not end well. The pretty brunette calmed slightly when she remembered that Piper and Callie were currently supposed to be working in the garden, and Erin was supposed to be helping in the kitchen. She just prayed that they were all where they were supposed to be and staying out of trouble. Some of the guards were cool, but there were others that you did _not_ want to cross. When they were given permission to get up, Olivia got up and went in search of her girls. She went outside and found Piper and Callie in the garden exactly where they were supposed to be. Callie smiled and waved, and Olivia waved back at her. Olivia went back inside and made her way to the kitchen in search of Erin.

"Hey, Mama." Erin smiled when Olivia walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, baby. What are you making?"

"Corn fritters. Wanna help?"

"No, thanks. Red banned me from helping in the kitchen years ago." Olivia laughed at the memory. Her cooking skills left a lot to be desired.

"Hey, Liv, I hear you've got a new roomie. She hot?" another inmate called from across the kitchen.

"Not a clue. Nobody said anything to me about a new roomie." Olivia shrugged, rolling up her sleeves to pitch in and start washing dishes. If this rumor was true, Olivia just hoped that this cellmate would be an improvement over the old one. Suzanne had just about driven her mad until Olivia was convinced that she wouldn't survive until Suzanne's release date without earning herself more time for murdering the woman. Luckily, Olivia had been able to use her connections and influence to get Suzanne moved to another cell.

After lunch, Olivia gathered all of her daughters together to spend quality time as a family outside where Olivia spread out a blanket and read to them from a book they were all reading together.

"Mama?" Erin suddenly interrupted.

"Yeah, baby?" Olivia decided to overlook Erin's interrupting.

"If you get a new roomie and you like her, you won't forget about us, will you?" Erin bit her lower lip. Olivia closed the book and set it aside.

"Of course not. Listen, my babies, as of right now, my getting a new roomie is just a rumor. Even if I do end up with a new roomie, that doesn't automatically make her a member of our family. Suzanne was my roomie for a long time and she was never a member of our family. She has her own family. But even if we do end up welcoming a new member, whether it's a new roomie or somebody else who needs a family, I will never forget about any of you. Remember, the two of you had the same insecurities when we decided to take in Callie, and things have worked out just fine. No matter what happens, the four of us are a family and we always have each other's backs." Olivia smiled as she concluded her mini lecture and kissed each of her daughters on the forehead.


End file.
